Aztec Legacies
by al red
Summary: After winning a 3 sided war one would think it was only fair for Percy and his friends to get a well deserved rest. Well, life isn't fair for demigods, only for months past after the war was over and a new threat is rising. To make matters worse Jake dissappeared, Percy was kidnapped and the gods have gone silent.


Chapter 1- Hi, who am I?

Jason had a pretty confusing day even before lighting and fire was being thrown around and he was thrown of a bridge by an angry teenager. It all started when he appeared at the back of a bus not having any idea as to where or even who he was. The only reason he knew his name was Jason was because two kids next to him called him that.

The girl was a petite burnet that was trying really hard to not stand out and failing miserably. She wore no make up and had choppy chocolate hair, but her eyes were almost hypnotizing, constantly changing color. Next to her sat a scrawny and hyper active boy. He kept tapping his seat and looking around. He had elfish features, enhanced when he grinned accompanied by messy hair and a copper tint on his skin.

They kept telling Jason how they were friends, but he simply could not remember anything. He thought he was going crazy until they arrived at their destination and the coach in charge pulled him aside.

"Who are you cupcake and what are you doing in my bus?"

"Y-you mean you also don't know who I am?"

"Kid, I haven't seen you before in my life."

That calmed Jason somehow. _Well, at least I am not crazy_ he thought with deflated optimism. Just as something started making the slightest bit of sense lightning hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying against the bus and landed with a loud THUD.

He could smell his burnt shirt, but his vision was shaky. He could vaguely make out a figure dressed in dark clothing approaching him.

"Well well, you took that better than I thought! As to be expected of a son of Zeus I suppose."

 _Son of Zeus?_ Jason thought in confusion. The words made his brain work over time but sounded wrong somehow.

The figure reached Jason and lifted him by what remained of his shirt. As he was lifted his vision cleared, and he was able to see the teens he was with in the bus being taken by… clouds? He didn't know what else to call them.

Leo and Piper were kicking and screaming as two angry clouds with vaguely human shape lifted them up. The chaperone that talked to Jason tried to come to the rescue, but he received a wind blast straight to gut and collapsed.

Jason struggled against his attacker but to no avail. Every kick and punch he threw just passed him as he smirked at the young blond.

"What's wrong demigod? Can't fi-"

He was stopped mid-sentence as what looked like a baseball set on fire hit him square on the jaw. Jason was dropped, and the attacker started changing shape, turning less human and resembling his companions still attacking Leo and Piper.

The changing form looked at the attacker and rage quickly turned into fear.

"Wha- what are you doing here?! No Olympian should interfere with mortals!"

The figure was a deceptively small girl with light skin tone, short brown hair that barely reached her shoulders, and bright eyes that almost flickered with energy. If her face was anything to go by she wasn't in a good mood now.

"You are misinformed spirit. I am not considered an Olympian anymore," another fireball started forming the girls hands this time the size of a basketball, "And you are about to turn to ash if you don't leave."

The wind monster looked terrified, he looked around, his eyes landed on his accomplices and he smirked.

"As you wish, _your majesty,"_ he turned to his buddies, "Drop them off the bridge and scram!"

The command was followed, and the two teens started failing down the bridge. Jason didn't even have time to yell as he was yanked by the remainder of his shirt by the girl towards the bridge. Without a warning she tossed him with surprising strength towards the failing Piper.

Jason didn't feel scared as he fell, he just focused on getting to Piper as quickly as he could. Once he caught her it was as if his instincts took over his wish not to fall. To everyone's surprised, Jason's body listened and the two of them were somehow floating about 50 feet from the river below.

Piper looked at Jason, obviously scared and confused but Jason had no explanation to give. He had no idea what had happened in the last five minutes. His thoughts were disrupted by the mystery girl that just kept being more surprising.

"Good job looks like despite your memory loss your instincts unlocked your abilities."

The girl spoke from about 10 feet above Jason as she casually flew with intense flames coming out her legs and right arm and held a very terrified Leo on the left.

"Can you reach the bridge alone?"

"I uh," Jason tried to move but lost his balance, "Don't think so," he concluded.

The girl nodded without emotion and she quickly reached down, grabbed Jason by the arm and easily raised all three demigods back to the bridge. The three teens almost kissed the ground from relief, but the fiery girl kept her eyes on the sky were the three wind spirits observed her.

"This isn't over goddess; our mistresses will rise soon and with their power we will have our revenge."

After that vague message the spirits disappeared into the clouds and the girl turned her attention to the confused trio.

"Glad to see the three of you are ok, sorry for the lack of introduction. My name is Amber and along side that coach over there I will be escorting you."

Jason was the first to rise.

"Thank you for saving us but, take us where? What were those things and why did they attack us? And most importantly, why can't I remember who I am?"

Jason fired off questions machine gun style but it was understandable considering what had happened.

Amber smiled gently, "I understand you have a lot of questions," she put a hand on his shoulder, "I will answer as many as I can once we reach camp and I believe our ride is here."

From the sky a chariot appeared. Jason had to do a double take to make sure he was not hallucinating. It really was being pulled by Pegasus that landed just a few feet in front of him. They eyed him oddly but no one really paid them any attention as a blond girl and buff dude got off the carriage.

It would appear it was becoming tradition for angry looking girls to approach Jason. This one was blonde, with tanned skin and piercing grey eyes that looked right through Jason. She started speaking but stopped mid-sentence once she saw Amber.

"We are looking for a missing demigod and were told-" she froze for a second, "Hestia? Is it really you?"

 _Hestia?_ Jason's mind started to hurt, as if trying to bring memories to the surface.

The girl that introduced herself as Amber smiled and opened her arms.

"It is good to see you Annabeth, and I go by Amber among mortal."

Annabeth accepted the invitation and embraced the Hearth goddess. She immediately felt better, the worry and stress that had built up the last few day evaporating, if just for that moment. She couldn't help but tear up a little at the feeling.

"You need to help us, Jake went missing a few days ago without any warning and the last clue we got was to look for the kid with no shoe," they both turned to Jason who had indeed lost his shoe but looked completely lost, "Maybe the clue was to find you! You and Percy could…"

That single word turned the mood down. The light around Hestia visibly dwindle and her expression became similar to Annabeth's: tired, worried and stressed. There was a long pause before Hestia spoke again.

"Percy… he has gone missing as well."

That line lingered for a while but it didn't mean much to the majority of people present. Leo being the impantiant little man he was, spoke up first.

"So I uh, don't know who this Percy character is or why Jason loosing a shoe is important but we were just thrown of a bridge by angry clouds, could someone please explain what happened?"

Both girls immediately turned to him, slightly annoyed but they knew he was right. They had a lot to figure out and doing it in the middle of a bridge with mortals and a Pegasus carriage probably wasn't the best idea.

"You are right, this isn't the place to talk. All of you get on the carriage we will figure everything out once we are at camp."

Leo and Piper were hesitant and rightfully so, all of this didn't make much sense. Jason on the other hand had no problem obeying the command and quickly got in odd vehicle. He figured it was the fastest and probably safest way to get some answers. Soon everyone was in the carriage and they took to the sky.

 **Line break**

Hestia was at the edge of the carriage looking down at the ground, almost resentfully, as if it was the cause of her current predicament, which it was in a way. She didn't really know how to feel, because of their connection she knew Percy was fine, alive at the very least. That alone wasn't to calm her emotions and sense of loss.

"Hestia are you ok? We are about to land," Annabeth pressed her hand to the goddess' shoulder. A gesture Hestia appreciated.

"I am fine Annab- LOOK OUT!" Hestia moved the blonde out of the way and fired a stream of flames to an incoming wind spirit. They kept coming and attacking the carriage. They would have been able to fight them off if Jason was a full strength but with his mind tampered with that was not the case.

Despite Hestia's best effort the carriage soon started to lose altitude and went in a collision course straight towards the river. Hestia acted quickly, with a quick slashed she cut the Pegasus free and engulfed everyone present in flames. The carriage smashed violently against some rocks, while all its passengers landed safely at the edge of the river.

Chiron quickly reached the area along side a couple of demigods. Almost instantly Leo was claimed by Hephaestus. Hestia didn't pay him any mind as she approached the old centaur.

"We need to talk Chiron, _privately,"_ Chiron's eyes became wide at the request, but he nodded.

"Will please show Leo here to his cabin, and Drew could you please show the other two around?"

The girl in question gave Jason a flirting smile and glared at Piper but agreed anyways. Soon after Chiron Annabeth and Hestia made their way towards Percy's cabin. It was technically still Pan's cabin, but since Percy was his successor it had remained unused. Now it was mostly filled with pictures, some of which magically appeared. They all had Percy in them, some with campers, some people didn't even know how they were taken as they showed Percy in his adventures.

The entire thing was like an homage to all he had done, and Hestia loved every inch of it. It was Annabeth's idea as she worked to rebuild the camp. She started with a few pictures she had taken of the whole camp. Apparently, the tree house itself really liked the concept and soon paintings started to appear.

Looking at it now filled Hestia with mix feelings, but she drowned them all as she had to focus if she was going to get him back. Once everyone was seated she spoke.

"From what Annabeth told me I gather Jake has gone missing. Based on the kid that we found in that bridge, Jason, I have a pretty good idea as to where he is right now," Annabeth couldn't hide her excitement as she rose from her seat. Hestia raised a hand to calm her down.

"I believe Percy mentioned the existence of another camp before the war broke out didn't he?"

Realization was clear in Annabeth's face and her eyes widened to comical degrees.

"I completely forgot! With everything that happened I didn't even give that a second thought. But then that means… is Jason?"

"A roman demigod yes. From what Percy told he was one of their leaders. They fought together to bring down Krios and Atlas. More importantly him being here right now and without memories has Hera written all over it."

Annabeth quickly digested the information and drew a conclusion she was most definitely not happy with. She tensed her fist and trembled a bit.

"Then… Jake is at the roman camp and also doesn't know where or who he is?"

"We will get him back," Hestia assured, "But that's not all we need to worry about."

"Percy?" Annabeth guessed. Hestia nodded.

"His disappearance had nothing to do with Hera, but even after he went missing I would receive… messages. He told me to find Jason and follow him. He hasn't said anything since."

"But who could have taken him? Percy isn't someone that would be taken easily."

"That's what worries me the most. He wasn't exactly taken, he was swallowed by the earth itself." Hestia had an idea as to who had taken Percy but didn't want to voice it out loud.

"Whatever the case may be if this is Lady Hera's doing should we not contact her?" Chiron offered.

Hestia shook her head, "I have already tried that, all the gods have gone off the radar. I noticed even Dionysus isn't here."

" Well then maybe talking to Jason will give us some answers. Even if he doesn't remember much maybe Hera contacted him," Annabeth left the meeting.

Chiron sighed, "She has not taken Jake's loss very well," the centaur observed Hestia and found her surprisingly calm.

"I know he is alive Chiron, with my connection I can even tell he is in good health but… he is stressed, struggling. So, I will not rest until I find him."

"I understand that, but at least for now you should rest. Percy's room is closed for most people, but I have a feeling it will let you in. We can discuss at dinner to see if we find more information about Jason and his role in this plan."

Hestia smiled at the old teacher, as wise and calm as ever. She always held him in high regard and decided to listen to his advice. Chiron left for the big house and Hestia made her way towards Percy's room. She could sense energy coming from behind the wooden door.

As soon as she touched the handle the entire house gave a small rumble, as if pleased with her presence. She twisted the nob opened and was speechless at what she found inside. The room was also filled with illustrations, but these were different.

They still represented Percy memories and adventures but they all had something in common, her. Hestia was present in all the picture, mostly showing their vacation after the Titan war was over. She could no longer hold the tears as she looked around. She saw herself being carried on his back as he traveled the Amazon like a monkey.

She blushed and stopped at one particular picture, it showed them both in a beach sharing a kiss. She wasn't used to see herself in such revealing outfits. Still, she loved that picture, it showed the best of what her relationship with Percy had been. Filled with joy, happiness and just relaxation.

What also made this one special was that it wasn't magically generated like in the rest of the house, well not exactly. With his powers he was able to create a floating camera and had taken pictures of their travels. Yet, among the hundreds of pictures he took this one was the only one in a frame next to his bed. Like a small treasure hidden away.

Hestia pressed the frame to her chest as she hopped on the bed. She could faintly sense Percy's smell. That and the picture in her arms were enough to allow the tired goddess to fall asleep. Unfortunately, just like demigods, her dreams were filled with confusing visions.

She found herself on the last place she wanted to be, the spot where Percy had been taken. The painful memory came to fruition as she saw Percy look at her in panic as the earth rose around him and swallowed him leaving nothing behind. She saw a projection of herself shout and scream as she shot fire to the ground to no avail.

She looked away, the memory still too fresh in her mind, but then the seen shifted as everything around her turned black. She then saw none other than Percy standing in front of her, but he looked in pain as if he was being crushed from both sides.

 _Hestia… Don't have much time… Don't worry about… me! Follow Jason, help his quest, free…_

The voice stopped mid-sentence, "Free who? Percy, where are you?! How do I get to you?!"

The image just gave her a final smile before disappearing, but a final whisper was heard. _I will come back to you… I promise._

Hestia almost fell from the bed as she woke up. The vision left her more confused than anything but at least she now had a hint, a trail to follow. Jason would get a quest and that quest would be vital in finding Percy. With this new information she rushed to the dining pavilion where even more information came to light.

Jason had confirmed that his memories were stolen by Hera and with his spear proves himself a son of Zeus. _Jupiter most likely_ Hestia thought but didn't comment on it. Next Rachel gave the next prophecy:

Child of lightning beware the earth The giants' revenge the seven shall brith The forge and dove shall break the cage And death unleash through Hera's rage

Rachel then claims that a child of Hephaestus and child of Aphrodite must join the quest. The kid Leo volunteers and Jason immediately volunteers. The current leader of the Aphrodite cabin, Drew, volunteers. Piper interjects that she should go but Drew claims that she is not a daughter of Aphrodite and uses charm speak that works on everyone except Hestia.

The former hearth goddess thought she might have to intervene but then Aphrodite herself surprised everyone by not only claiming Piper but blessing her. The process enhanced her already natural beauty and even Hestia had to admit she looked stunning.

After that little display Piper was declared the second quest member.

"I shall go with you, as a protector and for my own reasons," if anyone disagreed with Hestia no one dared to say it out loud. With that the quest was set to leave in the morning. Hestia didn't stay in the dinning area long as she decided to take a walk around camp. She liked all the additions and changes that had gone through in the last few months.

The number of cabins nearly doubled, and she was surprised to find one that was designated for her. It was simple enough, without any statues or fancy decoration, but still made of incredibly beautiful oak wood and a warm fire could be seen through the windows.

"Percy actually helped me design it. He provided the wood and helped with the fire inside so that it's always on but has no chance of burning the rest of the building. What do you think?" Annabeth walked next to the goddess but kept her gaze towards the building.

"It is beautiful, but when did he have time to help you with this?"

"I am guessing while you were sleeping. He said to keep it a secret until you both returned to camp."

Hestia vaguely remember Percy being strangely tired some days. The realization made her smile, he would go across a continent just to prepare a surprise for her.

"I dreamt of him you know, before I went to dinner. He told me to follow Jason on his quest and then told me to free someone. Don't know if he meant himself or Hera."

"Then that means that he is ok. I am sure you will find him by the end of this quest."

"I don't know… he sounded like he was trapped… struggling against something," Annabeth put her hands on the goddess shoulders.

"You will get him back, and then we are all going to find Jake and beat some sense into Hera for starting this whole mess," Hestia smiled.

"You are right. I will go get what ever rest I can before the quest tomorrow."

Hestia went to Percy's cabin and once again embraced the framed photograph to try and get some rest. To her relief she didn't get anymore nightmares and was actually to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning the four quest members were ready, and Leo surprised them all by having the metal dragon, Festus, be completely repaired and improved with wings. Soon the three demigods and goddess blasted off into the sky. The only thing in Hestia's mind was the last's words Percy whispered to her:

 _I will come back to you… I promise._

 **A/N: And there we go! First chapter of the sequel is out! I was planning on writing something else first but this came to mind first so here you go! I upated my profile page so I highly suggest you check it out to get an idea of what my plans are and how to reach me if you so desire!**

 **( discord. gg / B5uGwMs ). That's it for now, upload schedule is still going to be once a week on weekends.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
